For Better or Worse
by Eden Eyes
Summary: Grissom and Sara are finally on their way to the Crime Scene.... what will be waiting there for them? Sequel to Marriage of Convenience! I'm rating this a T for now, because of the language! :P It has Romance, Drama, a little bit of humor, and a lot of G
1. Chapter 1

i kn YAY! Here it is ya'll! The sequel to Marriage of conveinence, I hope you like this! Before I start this story I would like you all to now, the last story I wrote was dedicated to my Friend Madison, this time I am dedicating this story to three people, two of which are my betas.

**Summerey: Grissom and Sara have left the little hotel and are on their way to their Crime Scene. What will be waiting for them there? **

**SaraSidleGrissom** The first person I dedicate this story to, she is also my Fist Beta!** You Rock!**

**Sassy** Is the second person I dedicate this story to, and she is also my beta! **You go Girl**

& **CSIslave** Is the third person I dedicate this story too! **Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, quite bothering me about it!**

**Spoilers: None that I know of...**

**Enjoy. Chapter 1**

** For Better or Worse **

Grissom and Sara finally arrived in their little town and parked the Tahoe outside a strange looking bar. Grissom couldn't get over how his life had changed so much, and all for the better. If someone would have told him how much his life would change when he went on this trip with Sara, he would have laughed at them. He thought about what the others would think when they came back from a crime scene... married.

As they walked into the supposed to be crime scene at the bar, they were a little surprised by what awaited them.

" SURPRISE! " There in the middle of the bar stood; Catherine and Lindsay. Behind Catherine and Lindsay were Warrick and Nick, Brass was sitting on a bar stool, with Greg right beside him. The most surprised they were was when they saw Ecklie, with a strange smile on his face.

Sara stood there with tears in her eyes. She never had expected this.

" What are you all doing here? " Sara asked as they made their way into the bar. Nick came out first and gave her a big bear hug.

" Well I'm here for you, you are Mrs. Grissom I presume... right? " He whispered in her ear with a sly smile.

Sara whispered right back. " Nicky, how did you know? "

" Ellen is my aunt! " He said in a whisper and then laughed at the expression on her face.

" Wait a minute, wait just one minute... this was a set-up? " Sara said in a not so soft voice. Everyone but Grissom, laughed and nodded their heads affirmatively.

Grissom was lost. " Huh? What are we talking about? "

" Ellen, at the hotel... " Sara started. "is my aunt. " Nick finished. Everyone, including Sara, laughed at Grissom's expression...well everyone but Ecklie.

After the all shared hugs and hand shakes, they sat down and ordered their drinks.

" Alright, may I have everyone's attention please? " Catherine yelled earning her everyone's attention.

" Toast time, and I'll go first. " Catherine smiled and waited for everyone to get their drinks.

" May you two live a long and happy life together. " Catherine smiled and everyone took a sip. Nick stood up next.

" To my friend Grissom, and my sister Sara, try to behave you two, don't get into any trouble. Especially you girl, you're my only little sister. " Nick said, trying to hold his emotions in tack. Sara got up and gave him a hug, and a small rub on the back before returning to her seat. Warrick then stood.

" Here's to you guys. You deserve the best, lord knows you waited long enough. " Warrick smiled, took a sip of his drink, and sat back down. Brass stood up next.

" Gil.. treat her right, she's like a daughter to me, and if you hurt her, I have a license to kill, and friends to help me hide the body. " Everyone laughed at Brass's toast, they knew he was joking.. well, sort of. Greg, wobbled a bit, but then he also stood, and raised his drink into the air.

" Never be afraid, to pee in the wind. " Greg smiled. " GREG! " Catherine yelled and swatted him on the arm. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at Greg's comment.

" I think Greggo has had enough to drink. " Sara said and laughed along with everyone.

A little while after that, Grissom, Brass, Nick , Warrick and a passed out Greg, sat at one of the tables talking while Catherine, Sara, and a sleeping Lindsay were at the bar talking.

" Hey Cath, look, they have karaoke, we should do a song together, what do you say? Please? " Sara pleaded, which won Catherine over.

" Alright, but lets not tell the guys, let's surprise them. " Catherine and Sara were giggling like school girls when they went up there, the guys hadn't even noticed.

" Okay... " Catherine spoke into her microphone. " Sara and I are drunk, so cut us some slack, kay? " Catherine slurred a bit. Sara couldn't stop giggling, which was causing the guys to chuckle at them a bit.

" HIT IT MAISTRO! " Sara yelled, Catherine laughed and took her microphone away from her.

" Our song is called ' Sisters ' we thought it-- " Catherine started but was cut off by Sara asking her a question, obviously, Sara was a little more drunk then Catherine.

" Catherine, where's my piano player? " Sara asked, still giggling a bit.

" Sara, you don't have a piano player. " Catherine replied with a smile. " Anyway, here is our song. They started singing together.

Together:_ ' Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters._

Sara sang: _Never had to have a chaperone, no sir,_

Catherine sang: _I'm here to keep my eye on her._

Together: _Caring, sharing, every little thing that we are wearing._

Sara: _When a certain gentlemen arrived from Rome,_

Catherine: _She wore the dress, and I stayed home._

Together. _All types of weather, we stick together, the same in the rain or sun._

_To different faces, but in tight places, we think and we act as one._

Sara: _Those who, seen us, know that not a thing can come between us._

Catherine: _Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can._

Together:_ Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister,_

_And Lord help the sister, who comes between me and my man! "_

Sara and Catherine laughed at the faces of the men. No one would had ever guessed that they would do a song like that together.

"That was fun. " Sara smiled. Catherine was walking over to the steps, and assumed Sara was right behind her. When she turned around she saw Sara jump off the stage like a little child.

When Sara jumped off, Grissom's heart went in his throat, afraid that she might get hurt, knowing the state she was in. He was about to get up when Brass stopped him.

"Quit worrying. It's a two foot high stage, she's fine."

"Gil, may I have a word with you?" Grissom turned around to see Ecklie standing there behind him, with a very serious face

" Sure Conrad, why not... " Grissom got up and followed him over to a corner of the bar.

What do ya'll think? I hope you like it! Remember, to PLEASE R&R, you want another chapter... you gotta review!

Thank ya'll!

Sidle Chick :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Hey ya'll, here, finally, is chapter two. I't took me a while to find something to write about, you have Grissom lose his temper with Ecklie, so, I hope I did a good job!

A huge thanks to my betas, **SaraSidleGrissom** and **Sassy ** you guys are the BEST!

I dedicate this story to **SaraSidleGrissom, Sassy**, and **CSIslave **this one is for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how many times they're going to rub it in my face that CSI is NOT mine, and I'm not making a profit at all!

Just writing for fun

**Spoilers: **None that I know of...

Well, enjoy this chapter, I hope ya'll like it as much as I liked writing it!

Chapter 2

Ecklie and Grissom went over to the far corner of the bar, close to where the bathrooms were. Grissom had no idea why Ecklie wanted to talk to him, but he figured it couldn't be good.

" Okay Gil, I'm going to try to ask this as nicely as I can. I have no idea why we came up here, no one told me anything... hell, I wasn't even going to come, but Cavallo said it would look good to the lab, if I went with the group. So, I ask, is there something going on between you and Sidle? " Ecklie had a little snake grin on his face, challenging Grissom to say otherwise.

" Yes, Conrad there is, as a matter of fact she's my wi- " Grissom started to explain that Sara was his wife, since Ecklie didn't know, but was quickly cut off by the snake himself.

" Gil, what the hell are you doing? You being with Sidle, do you know how that's going to make the lab look? " Ecklie spat out, voice full of anger.

That was the last straw for Grissom. " You know what Conrad, first of all, I don't give a damn about what you think, or what the lab looks like, and for you information her last name isn't Sid- " Again, Ecklie felt the urge to interrupt Grissom, just because he knew that he could get on his nerves very easily.

" Save the excuses Gil, I don't want to hear them... but, before you go to sleep tonight, think about what you're doing? You're making a big mistake. " And with that Ecklie walked away, the coward he was, knowing he needed to get out of the wrath of an angry Gil Grissom.

Gil walked away after that, watching Ecklie go outside, he was almost tempted to join him, and tell him what a SOB he was, but decided against it.

Jim Brass on the other hand, had gone to the bathroom, and had heard every word of what Ecklie said, and wasn't about to let him get away with it. He slipped outside and saw Ecklie standing there.

" Well, if it isn't Detective Brass, what can I do for you? " Ecklie asked, acting like nothing happened inside, this also annoyed Brass.

" What can you do for me? Well, Conrad, you can start by getting your head out of your ass, and leaving Grissom and Sara alone, it's none of your business. " Brass stated, not one bit of sarcasm or joke, he was deadly serious.

" Who the hell do you think you are, you can't talk to me like that. Just because... oh, wait a minute, I get this, you feel it's your duty to come out here and scold me, just for telling Gil he's making a mistake with Sara, and because you think of Sara as your daughter, am I right? Well listen here Detective, just because your daughter Ellie, or should I say, your step-daughter Ellie, left you, you think you can make it all better by being a daddy to Sara? Who knows, maybe you'll be a better daddy then her last one. " He said with a sneaky grin.

That was enough. Brass gave no second thought about it. He lifted his fist and punched Ecklie right in the nose, making him fall back to the ground.

" Hey you guys, I'm going to go outside for a minute, get some fresh air, okay? " Sara made sure she let everyone know where she was going. Grissom went to get up, but she stopped him, saying she would be fine, and wouldn't be out long.

She stepped outside, long enough to hear the conversation between Brass and Ecklie and then watched as Brass hit Ecklie square on the face. She was proud that Brass stood up for her like that, and truth be told, she looked at Brass like a father, and would do anything for him.

She watched Ecklie stand and tighten his fist as if ready to hit Brass back. It's like it all happened in slow-motion. Ecklie brought his fist back, and Sara ran for Brass, trying to make it there before he could get hit. She jumped in front of him.

Instead of hitting Brass, like he intended to, his fist met Sara's face. The look he received from Brass, would even scare Jack the Ripper. Ecklie ran for his vehicle and drove away, thankful he got out of there in time, and that he brought his own car.

" God, Sara, you okay? " Brass gave Sara a hand up, and looked and the bruise already forming on her cheekbone. He was so mad at Ecklie, he was sure that if he hadn't 'ran away' he would have shot him, right there and then, but only in the foot!

" Yeah Jim, I'm fine. It hurts a little, but not too bad. Are you okay? " Sara asked, voice full of concern.

" Geesh Sara, no one has ever done anything like that for me. Now, here you stand, bruised face, and you're asking me if I'm okay? " Brass tried to hide the emotion in his voice.

" Wait a minute, bruised face? Uh oh, what will Gil say? Oh no, he can't see me like this Jim, what a, I supposed to do? " Sara knew he would have a fit, and probably lose his job, if he found out that Ecklie punched her.

" Okay, let's think of a plan. I've been here before, I know, it's far from Vegas, but a buddy of mine had his bachelor party here, and this bar has a costume storage room, and " Brass started but Sara was catching his shrift and had to say something.

" You're not suggesting I put some stupid costume on, are you? " Sara knew better then to ask, she knew the answer, but had to try.

" Well, do you have any other ideas? There isn't much that's gonna hide that bruise. " Brass said with a hint of guilt.

" Hey hey, this isn't your fault you know? I'm the one who came over here, it was my decision, not yours. " Sara said. She gave Brass a big hug and they started to walk back in, knowing that there was no way they could hide it from Gil. Then Brass stopped her.

" I'll help you with Gil, on one condition... " Brass said, a sly little smile growing ion his face.

" Sure anything. " Sara replied, she knew, she was going to have a hard time talking with Grissom, trying to keep him calm. She remembered what happened the last time he had lost his temper, his blood pressure went up, and he had to go outside for some air. Of course though, this would be different. The last time, it was just because the guy knew where the body was, and wasn't telling him... but this... this was going to be much, much worse.

Brass looked from her eyes, down to his feet. " Would.. you... would you call me... dad? " There, he said it, the question was out.

" I would be honored to call you dad... dad. " She accepted his offered arm, helping her inside, every step of the way, feeling the butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

They walked through the big wooden door that led to the bar, and she looked straight at Grissom. He was turned the opposite direction. Brass took her hand and they started walking over to the table.

Grissom noticed the look on Nick's face go from a smile to a look of concern, he turned around and saw Brass and Sara, her head turned slightly. Grissom looked at Nick again, and watched Nick's eyes widen, so Grissom turned again to see why.

What will Grissom do? Review and you'll find out! lol. Hope ya'll liked it! I should hopefully have 3 up soon, but I'm not promising a thing!

No Worries

Sidle Chick :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys ROCK! And also, **CSI Slave**, I didn't mean to make you cry, but, you were always so nice in your reviews, I thought about you, when I started writing this! You keep up your great stories Girl! I hope to get this done in 9 chapters like the first one, but no promises, it might be more, it might be less!

I dedicate this story _to..._

**SaraSidleGrissom** My First beta, and good Friend, keep her in your prayers ya'll, she needs them right now.

**Sassy** My second beta, and also good friend! Make sure ya'll read her story **Ramblings**, and leave a good review.. she needs them!

**CSIslave** Who I don't know that well, but is a great girl, and an awesome writer!

& **Madison** Who is also, my good friend... who kicks my Butt at the game be-jeweled... at any game really! lol :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I don't own any songs I may use and already have used in this and any other fic. If I DID own them however, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Grissom and Sara would be together, with two kids, a boy and then a girl, Nick, would never had got kidnapped like he did, and Catherine and Warrick would be together. lol, that's a mouthful!

**Spoilers: **None that I know of, maybe some, but I'm not good with this spoiler crap! lol.

Here is Chapter 3 ya'll, and remeber to R&R! Enjoy!

" Oh my God, Sara, honey, what happened? Are you okay? " The questions were flying out of Grissom's mouth, without any hesitation, as he quickly jumped out of his chair and was at Sara's side. He looked back and forth between Sara and Brass, waiting for someone to answer his very urgent questions.

Sara told herself that she wouldn't cry, but, seeing Grissom this worried about her, and, feeling overwhelmed. Grissom noticed she kept blinking hard, trying to stop the tears from coming, and soon gathered her into his arms, which was the breaking barrier to the flood gates. Sara sobbed, while trying to tell him what happened.

" I... I went outside... to get some... some fresh air...and I saw... B-Brass and Ecklie arg- arguing. " She said, between sobs. She then, buried her face into Grissom's shoulder. He cradled her, and slowly rocked her back and forth. He then look at Brass, hoping he could fill in the blanks.

" Ecklie said, some smart ass remark about her, and I punched him... right in the face, oh man you should have seen it... getting back to the story, I punched him. He fell on the ground. When he got up, he was about to hit me, when Sara here, pushed me out of the way, receiving a punch from the snaky little man. He saw what he'd done, looked at me, my guess is, thought about what you would do, Gil, ran to his car... and left... coward! " Brass spat out angrily.

Brass could see the anger rise in Grissom. " He WHAT? " Grissom yelled. To say Grissom was angry, would be an understatement, Grissom was fuming.

By now, Sara's crying stopped, but she did something that was totally unexpected... she laughed. She was now laughing so hard, she could barely stand.. this didn't got unnoticed.

" Um, Sara, you okay? " Nick asked, concern written all over his face.

" This is just too funny. " Sara couldn't believe this. She looked at everyone, confusion, written all over their faces.

" Don't you get it... Ecklie's gone. " She noticed that everyone's confusion was still there.

" Yeah, honey he left after he hit you. " Grissom was worried about Sara, she'd never acted like this before.

" No no, I mean gone. You think Cavallo is going to let him stay at the lab, he'll make it look bad, maybe he will be fired, or re-located... but, there's no way he's gonna survive this. " Everyone finally realizing what she was saying, also laughed at this. Catherine pulled out her cell phone, and called Cavallo, she couldn't wait to tell him what Ecklie had done... he was going to be history!

" Sara, you're a genius. " Nick smiled and picked her up in a big bear hug.

" Well, I still wish that she wouldn't have gotten hit, but as long as you're okay. But take it easy Sars. " Grissom wasn't happy about the situation, and he couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

" I'm fine, baby, don't worry. Yes, it still hurts, but not as bad as before. " Sara smiled, kissing Grissom lightly on the lips, and walked off with Nick. They were going to find something to listen to on the jukebox.

" She'll be fine Gil, don't worry, she's strong... and she gave us motive to get rid of Ecklie... for good. " Brass smiled and walked over to the bar.. he really needed a drink.

" So, Sara, what song should be played... which ever one you want. " Nick smiled his big Texan smile.

" Oh, can we do B5? I love that song. " Sara smiled, as she pointed to ' Don't Worry Bout a Thing ' by SheDaisy.

" Sure thing... as long as we do ' Some Beach ' Blake Shelton, after that. Nick put some money in, and the music started playing.

" Thanks Nicky. " She smiled. He replied by grabbing her hand, and started dancing with her, to the country song.

" Hey, Sir, this is Catherine. " Catherine Started, she couldn't wait to tell Cavallo what Ecklie.

_" Hello Willows, is there something I can do for you? "_

" Yes, actually, there is sir. Conrad Ecklie was just here, he should be on his way back to the lab. Anyway, while he was here... I think he had too much to drink, I don't really know-- ", She lied. " --but he hit Sara Gris... I mean... Sidle. " She had almost slipped up. She wasn't afraid of saying, but figured she'd let Grissom handle telling him.

_" He did what? Thank you very much for informing me on this Catherine. Conrad Ecklie will be re-located immediately. Well I have you on the phone, I'd like to talk to you about something. "_

" Of course sir, what would you like to talk about. " Catherine wasn't sure, but figured, it wouldn't be wise to tell him no.

_" Well, if we are moving Ecklie, someone has to take his place, it would be their lab. Now, I can give the job to you, or Grissom, what do you say Catherine? " _

Hee hee, Cliffhanger, don't ya love em! I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for all the great reviews on chapter 1 and 2! I hope to have 3 up soon! Thanks ya'll!

Sidle Chick :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist! lol. Thak you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, if it weren't for you guys, there wouldn't be a Sidle Chick, or, at least, I wouldn't be her! lol. Now, the people have spoken, and more people wanted Catherine to get the job, and there were only a few who thought Grissom should get it. So, find out who got it... You won't be disapointed.

**Dedicated To:**

**SaraSidleGrissom** You are the GREATEST! And your a great Friend!

**Sassy** You're so AWESOME! And, you too, are a great Friend!

**CSIslave** You are so SWEET! Thank you so much for your support! And... I consider you a Friend as well, and I am glad they were tears of joy!

& Last but not least... **Madison** YOU ARE AMZING! But, bware all out there, cause Madison kicks butt at be-jeweled. You are a true and great friend! Make sure ya'll read her story, which is my favorite out of all ff fics,' **Romance and Coffee! **'

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, but you can't stop me from trying! Heck, I don't even want them all, just Grissom... please... Well, don't rush your decision right away, take your time. lol.

**Spoilers: **None that I know of...

Here is chapter 4

Catherine came in, just as Nick grabbed Sara's hand and started dancing to ' Don't Worry Bout a Thing ' and laughed as he spun her around.

" Hey Cath, how did it go? Did you get him fired? " Warrick asked, noticing Catherine coming back from her recent phone call.

" Conrad Ecklie is officially gone! " Catherine smiled at everyone's hoorays and shouts of joy.

" And the best part, Cavallo has offered Ecklie's old job to either Gil, or myself. " Catherine looked at Grissom, and he smiled.

" Go ahead Cath, the job's yours. " Grissom smiled as Catherine's face lit up.

" Really? You're sure? " Catherine couldn't contain herself.

" You deserve it Cath. " Warrick said, causing Catherine to smile. Catherine, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Grissom's eyes grew wide, and he went to go in search of a good drink, figured they could use some time to themselves.

" They put on quite the show, don't they? " Brass asked as Grissom sat down next to him.

" I guess they do. ", Grissom and Brass chuckled at Grissom's comment. When someone's cell phone chirped through the air, everyone stopped what they were doing and checked theirs.

" It's mine. " Sara yelled over the music. She ran to the other end of the bar, and answered it.

" Sidle. " She answered out of habit. This was something they were going to have to talk about, what name would she use to answer her phone.

_" Don't you mean Grissom? " _

Sara recognized this voice, and it made her skin crawl. She moved a little further away, that way, no one would hear the conversation.

" What do you want Ecklie? If you didn't call to apologize, then I really don't want to talk to you... And what do you mean, 'don't you mean Grissom?' ", Sara had barely spoken to him for two minutes, and already, she was getting annoyed.

_" Well, first of all, there is nothing for me to apologize for, I did nothing wrong. And second of all, I mean, since you're married to Gil Grissom, shouldn't you say that instead of Sidle? And most importantly, you have **ruined** my career, so, I plan on getting even. Do you know how it would look, if I told Cavallo, or maybe even the sheriff that you two are married? Well, yes, they aren't going to be happy, but they will be very angry with you and or Gil, if I would tell them, that you had a relationship **before** this marriage... You and or Gil could lose their jobs. " _

" Ecklie, you know, just as much as I do, that Grissom and I did **not **have a relationship before our marriage. " Sara spat out angrily, but still managing to keep her voice down.

_" Yes, I do know that, but they don't. The only way I would reconsider not telling them about you... is if you quit your job, you would be doing Gil a favor.. what do you say to that, Sara? "_

" SCREW YOU, ECKLIE! " Sara yelled into the phone, forgetting that she was trying to be quiet. Sara didn't have to turn around to know they would be listening... but she didn't care.

_" Sara, is that anyway to talk to me? Either you quit, or I tell them, and Gil and yourself will probably lose you jobs, is it worth the risk? It's your choice, I'll call back in an hour, how's that for you? "_

" LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU PIG FACED JERK, YOU WANT ME TO QUIT... YOU GOT IT! " Sara snapped her phone shut, threw it across the room with incredible force, and walked up to the bartender.

" Get me a bourbon, would ya? " Sara asked. The bartender, after witnessing her explosion, ran to get a clean glass, and some bourbon.

" Here you go, miss. " He slid the drink to her, and watched her drown the contents within seconds. She gave him the glass and he refilled it as fast as he could. By now, the gang was on their way down to talk to Sara. Grissom could see the anger written all over her face, and was quite concerned.

The bartender gave her another glass, and she shot it down all in one draught.

" Give me another one. " Sara ordered the bartender, he replied with a shaky ' yes ma'am ' and got her another shot.

" Honey, what's wrong? " Grissom sat down beside her, and the others walked over to a table, letting the couple talk in private.

" I just quit my job. "Sara said it as if it were no big deal, but Grissom knew better then that.

" What? Why? " Grissom didn't have to ask ' who' after he heard the words Pig Faced Jerk. There is only one person Sara would call that... Ecklie.

" Ecklie said, if I didn't quit my job, he would tell Cavallo about us having a relationship before our marriage, whether or not it was true, he doesn't care. Besides, I wouldn't risk you losing your job as well. " Sara said it all, while looking straight in front of her, she never once looked at Grissom.

" Since when do you care what _Ecklie_ says? " Grissom couldn't help but smirk at the small smile he received from Sara. He watched as she downed her third shot. She was about to call for another one, when he took her hand, and told her no more. He told her, he would call Cavallo, and explain to Cavallo that Ecklie was just pissed off, and that they did not have a relationship before their marriage, he wouldn't explain to him, that it was his fault about not having a relationship, but, he would do his best.

" Thank you. Do you know, just how much I love you? " She asked as he held her close. She nestled her head, right on his shoulder, just as if it was made for her head.

" I hate to break up this little love fest, but, we need to head home, it's already... " Brass glanced down at his watch, " 12:42 a.m. If we want to make it home in time to get some sleep, we need to leave, oh I don't know... now? " Brass smiled sarcastically and went to retrieve his coat.

Everyone piled out of the bar. Warrick had brought his own car, and Nick and Greg had rode with him. Catherine carried Lindsay outside and Warrick told her that she could go with him, and Nick could drive her car back. Catherine gently put Lindsay in the back of Warrick's Denali, and gave Nick her keys.

Nick came out, with Greg over his shoulder. He tossed Greg in the back of Catherine's Explorer and drove off.

Grissom and Sara hopped in the CSI Tahoe, and headed home. Within minutes of being on the road, Sara fell asleep on the passengers side. Grissom couldn't believe how beautiful someone could look while they were sleeping, but not just anybody... Sara... his Sara. Grissom started thinking about the wonderful two weeks they spent at the hotel, wondering, if they hadn't been there, what their relationship would be right now. Would Sara and he be together? Things couldn't have been better for him, the trip up was perfect. The two day drive to their ' crime scene ' was wonderful, well except Sara being sick on the way there. They had stopped at a little town doctors office, just to be sure. They said it was probably just a little bug, being the big long two weeks they had.

Grissom was startled by the chirping of his cell phone, as it lay next to Sara's, now broken one. He picked it open and flipped up the top.

" Grissom. " He spoke into the phone.

_" Is this Gilbert Grissom? " _

Grissom wasn't familiar with the voice. " Yes, who is this? "

_" Is your wife with you sir? We would like to speak with her, it's important. "_

" Of course, let me wake her. "

" Sara, honey, wake up, there's a phone call for you. " Grissom wasn't happy about waking his sleeping beauty, but this sounded important.

" Hello? " Sara asked tiredly into the phone.

_" Mrs. Grissom, we are very sorry to inconvenience you, but, um, we mixed the test results with you, and another patient... "_

" What's that supposed to mean? " Sara couldn't hide the concern in her voice, which, also, didn't go unnoticed by Grissom.

_" Mrs. Grissom... your pregnant. " _

Don't you just love a good cliffie?¿ I know I do! What did ya'll think? I hope ya'll liked it! Remember, the more of you who Review, the faster the 5th chapter will come, or so I hope so! Please please R&R! Click the little button, and review... what are you waiting for! lol, just kidding! Well, not about the please R&R part, but...

No Worries

Sidle Chick :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey ya'll, how's life treating you? Thanks for sticking with me, throughout this story! I'm SO Sory it took so long, shame on my for waiting ya'll wait- slaps self - :P

Dedication:

SaraSidleGrissom: I'm SO glad you're feeling better! Thank you so much... for everything, even those late chats, they mean a lot to me!

Sassy: You make a great beta, and an even greater Friend! I'm enjoying writing with you, it's loads of FUN! BFF!

CSIslave: Thank you for the review, yes, we are having a baby Grissom, I couldn't resist myself!

& Madison: You are the BEST! I can't wait to chat with you again, but before you easily get your pray, warn people at your talent with games, they might stand a chance then! jk. You ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, must you continue to rub it in my face?

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Here is is... finally... chapter 5.

Grissom pulled into the nearest coffee shop. Sara hadn't said a word since her phone call, and he was getting more and more worried by the second. He walked around and opened the door for her. She still had that look on her face, but something was different about her, he just couldn't place it. He guided her into the little diner, and sat them at a table. He waved the waitress over, she yelled across the room to give her a second, and she'd be right with them. Grissom picked up Sara's hand and held it in his. For the first time since she got that call, she made eye contact. She looked at him, and smiled. He was still worried, but the smile helped ease him a bit.

" Hello, my name's Dorthy, what can I get you? " The waitress asked.

Grissom answered. " We'll just take two coffee's. " The waitress wrote it down, and was about to walk away, when Sara stopped her. " Um, make mine an orange juice please? " The waitress scribbled out one coffee, and wrote OJ instead.

" Sara turning down coffee? When did that happen? " He smiled sarcastically.

She just looked at him, and smiled wider. " Since I found out I'm pregnant. " It all happened so fast, Sara barely had time to register what happened. In less then a heartbeat, Grissom dashed to her side, and lifted her in a huge hug, kissing her hair, her cheek, her neck, anything he could reach. They both stood there, laughing and crying, and holding onto each other for dear life.

The waitress just smiled, and placed there cups on the table, with a little note that said ' Congrats, ' and ' On the house '.

The quickly drank their drinks, left a tip, and got back in the Tahoe. Both were smiling like kids who got their first puppy.

The drive back to Vegas went perfectly smooth. They talked about names for the baby, the kind of house they would buy together, and the perfect family they would be.

They went straight to his, soon to be for sale, town house. They immediately started writing down names for the baby. They made a mutual agreement that there would be no funny names, but names that meant something, or stood for something, or was even just special to them.

They both sat on the couch now, Sara still thinking of names, and Grissom going through the paper, searching for houses.

" Sweetie, what do you think of this one? " Grissom showed her the picture of the house, and she read the column. A Four Bedroom, three in a half bath. Full front and back yard, full kitchen, living, and inning area, included with Family room. Sara's face almost spilt with a smile.

" Call the realiter, this is our house. " Sara was so happy.

" Hon, don't you even want to see it first? " Grissom chuckled a bit, that was his Sara, always ready to go.

" Nope, I just know this is our house. " Grissom got up, called the realiter, and within minutes, was back on the couch with Sara.

" You're not going to believe this, but no one has made an offer on this house, we are the first, and within a few hours, officially the last. " He smile, and kissed her tenderly.

After their short but sweet kiss, Sara asked, " I wonder why no one ever made an offer? "

OoOoOo

" I wonder why no one made an offer Sara. " He said sarcastically. Here they sat on the car hood, parked in front of their new house... which looked nothing like it did in the picture anymore. In the picture, there is a beautiful garden, and a nice little front porch, on the two story house.

The garden was overgrown with weeds, and the front porch was filthy. They wandered inside. Every room was full of dust and spider webs. The once nice wood floors, were covered in dirt and grime. The dining room chandelier was disgusting, full of cob webs, and dirt.

They looked into the kitchen. The, once white floor, was almost black, it was a dark brown color. They both said their ' ewws' and went to the bathroom. It was in pretty good shape, the door had been shut, and never opened, so really, it was just dirty, dusty, and full of webs. The toilet was better then the one they had at the hotel the first night there.

They left it, and went in search of the Master bedroom. They finally found it. The carpet was full of stains, as was the family room, the only to rooms on the first floor with carpet. There was a huge sit in window there, it was full of smears, but could easily be nice. The room was huge, and when Sara walked in fully, she could hear the echo of her shoes hitting the floor. The master bath, was fine, it would take a little work, but it looked as if it would be the easiest room to clean in this house. It was also large, A very nice steam shower, and jacuzzi tub.

They made there way up the creaky steps. The first door led to one of the bedrooms. This room was about medium size, and they both agreed this would be the office/computer room. It had two little windows, that could easily give you a nice breeze.

They walked over to the next room. When Grissom opened the door, Sara gasped. This room was about medium size, but also had a sit in window.

" Hon, this will be the perfect nursery, don't you think? " Sara asked. Grissom just smiled, nodded, and wrapped his arms around Sara from behind.

They didn't bother looking at the other bathroom, and bedroom, they just figured the other room, would be a good guest room, and they could explore the bathroom later.

They were at the bottom of the stairs when Grissom's cell phone started chirping. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

" Grissom. "

" Hey Gil, I would love to small talk right now, but we got a DB over at the Tangiers, with bugs on it, your kinda stuff, not mine. " Brass said into the phone.

" Nice to hear from you to Jim, how soon do you need me? " Grissom just waited for his answer.

" Oh.. take your time Gil, don't worry about anything. " Brass said sarcastically. " I need you here now, thank you. " He then hung up.

" Okay, sweetie, I've got to go, I'll have Greg come and get you, you can't come, cause I want to get some rest. " Sara started to protest, but Grissom put a finger up to her lips. She huffed out a fine, kissed him good bye, and waited for Greg to come.


	6. Chapter 6

A:N Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing, you guys are so GREAT :D I don't have much to say... I know I know, thats unusal, but today it's true! lol.

Dediaction's :

SaraSidleGrissom: Thank you so much for everything, you are the BEST:D

Sassy: You are an amazing friend, and have supported me, and helped me with my problems, thanks for everything, BFF!

CSIslave: Keep up the AWESOME work on that story you had me read, if you ever need any help, email me, it's in my profile!

Take care Girl!

Madison: Girl... are you AMAZING! We'll chat later, and you can kick my butt at all those games.

ChasingxRabbits : First of all, I hope I spelled your title right! lol. Second of all, you write awesome stories, and have never ceased to amaze me! Keep it up! NOTE to everyone out there: Read her stories!

Disclamier: MUST we go through this EVERY SINGLE TIME!

Spoilers: Known that I know of...

Enjoy guys, here it is, I know I've been slacking, but I hope you can forgive me! Chapter 6

Sara stood waiting for about twenty minutes, when she thought she might start cleaning up a bit. She looked around the house for some things she could use to clean with. She found some old rags, and some old fashioned cleaner that looked like it might have belonged to Aunt Bee from Andy Griffeth. After she found everything, she started in the living room. She had half of the floor cleaned in there when Greg's car pulled up.

Greg walked through the front door, and looked to his left, there was a dining room, and to his right was a living room with a very busy Sara.

" I found you. " Greg smiled. He looked at the floor, where she had scrubbed it looked very nice, where she hadn't, well, it looked pretty bad.

" I know I have strict orders from your husband to bring you back, but do you want some help? " Sara looked up, and smiled. He told her he'd be right back. He came in about five minutes later with a portable CD player, and his favorite Black Eyed Peas CD. He put the CD in, and Sara and him cleaned for hours.

Grissom was worried out of his mind, he had sent Greg to get Sara four hours ago, and still no Greg, and worse... no Sara. He knew Sara would be beyond pissed that she'd been there for four hours, and still no one had come to get her. He would have to have a taking with Greg about his responsibilities.

He pulled up to the house, and saw Greg's car was here._ ' What on earth is going on? ' _Grissom got out of the car, and started walking up to the house, the closer he got to the house the louder the music was.

Greg and Sara had changed CD's from Black Eyed Peas, to his Green Day, and were listening to Holiday when Grissom walked in the front door. He couldn't believe it, the wooden floors in the living room and dining room were polished and looked brand new. The chandelier was clean, and it was beautiful. He looked further into the living room, and saw Sara on Greg's shoulders, cleaning some of the tall book cases. Greg was singing along to Holiday when he noticed Grissom standing there with a look of awe on his face.

" Hey it's the big man. " Greg said, and Sara turned a bit to see him. When she did turn, Greg started to lose his balance a bit. Grissom ran over, and caught Sara just as Greg fell. He looked at Sara.

" Are you okay? " He searched her face for any signs of pain.

" I'm fine sweety. " She smiled, he still had her in his arms. " How does it look? I was working on the floors when Greg got here, and he asked if I wanted any help, and I said yes... and I guess we lost track of time.

Grissom smiled, " It looks great honey. " They just stared at each other for a minute or two, when someone broke the silence.

" Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine, the floor broke my fall. " Greg said as he stood.

Grissom set Sara down, hesitantly. " Sorry Greg, are you okay? " Grissom asked. He was getting annoyed, the same song holiday was playing, Greg must have put it on repeat.

" Yeah I'm fine. Well, now since Papa bear's home, I'm going leave. " Sara giggled a bit at the look on Grissom's face, from being called ' Papa Bear '.

" Thanks Greggo, I owe you one. " Sara smiled, hugged Greg, and watched him leave, not even noticing he forgot his CD player, and CD's. She heard his car door shut, before she ran after him. Greg came back in, gathered his things, and left.

" I can't believe how nice it looks in here sweetheart. " Grissom looked around, it was actually starting to look liveable.

" Thanks Papa Bear. " She laughed at the glare she received from her Husband.

" Well, papa bear is tired, and I'm sure you are too, lets go back to the town house, get some rest, then we can put it up for sale, okay? " He and Sara walked out of the house hand in hand. Once they were in the safety of the car, he turned to her.

" If you ever call me Papa bear again, you'll be sorry. " He tried to keep a straight face, wondering if she would except the challenge or not.

" Ooo, Papa Bear IS tired. " She giggled. Grissom reached over and tickled her until she had tears in her eyes from laughter.

He sat back in his seat. " Now... are you gonna call me Papa Bear again? " He looked at her.

" Never. " She crossed her fingers behind her back, as they drove to the town house.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they walked into the house, Sara had an evil little grin on her face... this didn't go unnoticed by Grissom.

" What are you thinking about? " Sara looked at him innocently, a little to innocently for his taste.

" Oh nothing... Papa Bear. " Sara ran for dear life, and locked herself in the bathroom. Laughing so hard, she went and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

She sat that for a moment when she heard soft knocking on the bathroom door. " Oh Sara... " He said in a sing song voice.

She laughed, " Yes? "

" Open the door Sara... " He stood on the other side of the door.

She huffed out a laugh, " Not while you're there. "

Grissom counted to three mentally in his head, and kicked open the door, much to Sara's surprise.

" What did I tell you about calling me Papa Bear? " He laughed, and started walking slowly towards her.

Sara stood, and looked at the bathroom door, she'd have to make it around him. She pretended to go left, then made a mad dash to the right. He caught her around the waist.

" Going somewhere, Love? " He smiled wickedly, and threw Sara over his shoulder, and carried her out of the bathroom, or as he put it, ' over the thresh hold '. He set her feet on the floor, but kept a good hold on her wrists.

" Well, what am I going to do with you, I think I know what we can do, " Grissom surprised Sara with his next comment.

" Lets make an appointment with an OB/GYN, how's that sound? " He smiled at her, her eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around his neck, and held him close to her.

They called, and had an appointment later that day, at 4:30.

They arrived at the OB/GYN's at 4: 20, just to be safe, and were taken back at 4:25.

The doctor walked into the room, looking at the paper in front of her, she looked up and smiled, she could tell Sara was nervous.

" Okay, Mrs. Grissom is it? " That doctor asked.

" Yes, just call me Sara. "

" Well, Sara, my name is Dr. LeAnn Keith, you look nervous, is this your first? " The doctor asked with a smile.

" Yes it is. " Grissom just smiled at Sara, she was nervous and excited all in one.

After they had ran some tests, they came back to the room. Sara was about three months pregnant.

" Alright Sara, if you're wearing a bra, take your shirt off, and un button you pants please. "

" Wait, doing that, is how I got here in the first place. " Sara and Dr. LeAnn, laughed, but it took Grissom a second to realize what she meant. He just chuckled a bit.

The doctor used some gel to sterilize in, and make it easier to read. She then ran if over Sara's flat stomach. After searching a bit, they found an unclear, but still there, image.

" There you are. " The doctor mumbled, and pointed out to Grissom and Sara, the pearly little spin, and the head, but after a moment, she had a confused look on her face, this worried Sara.

" What it is, what's wrong. " Sara asked, tears were starting to form in her eyes, and Grissom's eye's held panic, worry, and concern for his Wife and Unborn child. The doctor switched it to heart beat, and they heard what they weren't expecting to hear.

Hehehe, don't ya just love a good cliff hanger? Well, you wanna know what's wrong, ok I'll tell you, it's - couhs a bit - sorry bout that, ok it's - coughs a little louder - My good ness, I guess ya'll will have to wait til chapter 7:)

No Worries

Sidle Chick


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N** Sorry it took so long again ya'll, it's been hard, and I've been lazy, thanks for waiting ya'll I wouldn't have had this chapter, if it weren't for the help and brilliant ideas of **Mel, **Girl, you rock, thanks so very much!

Thanks to my Beta's **SaraSidleGrissom & SassySaraSidle **couldn't have done this without you Girls, thanks!

**spoliers: **None that I know of...

**Disclaimer: **AGAIN... I don't own em, never have, but, a girl can dream right? lol

**Dedication: SaraSidleGrissom: **Thanks, I couldn't do this without you. You're an AWESOME FRIEND!

**SassySaraSidle: **OMG, thanks Sis, this means a lot to me, You ROCK, and you're my HERO Sis!

**CSIslave: **Hey hun, how's it going? You keep up the work on those stories of yours, they ROCK!

**Madison ( Adrianna Leiren ) : **Yo Poppit! lol. Thanks for everything Girl! How's Gabe and Billy? Jordan says hi! lol.

**ChasingxRabbits : **Hey! Keep up the AWESOME work on your stories!

**On to chapter 7, enjoy ya'll, and thanks again for waiting so long! I usually like to get my chapters in my stories to about 9 but this is gonna be longer :P**

They both walked into the lab, huge smiles on their faces. They walked into the break room and were greeted by the team waiting for them.

" Well, what's got you two all happy? " Catherine asked, eyeing the couple.

" Well, Sara and I went to the OB/GYN today... " Grissom said, waiting for everyone to let, what he just said, sink in. Catherine was the first and went to get up, but was stopped by Grissom.

"Just a minute. Sara and I, yes, are pregnant. She's about three months along, and before you all get worried. Yes, we have been married about that so... " He looked at Catherine, silently nodding, she stood, and hugged them both. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara and lifted her off the ground, holding her tight, with tears in his eyes.

Warrick patted Grissom's back, and they shared a friendly handshake. He then walked over and gave Sara a soft and gentle hug, whispering congrats in her ear. Greg went all crazy. " I think this calls for a celebration party huh? " He looked around the room.

" I agree completely. " Catherine smiled. " Tonight after shift we'll go out, and order drinks... well, Sara can order whatever she wants. " Cath smiled at her.

" And don't try saying you guys can't make it, cause you know what I'd do Sara, I'd come and get you, throw you over my shoulder and we'd be on our way. " Nick said, and everyone laughed. Both Grissom and Sara said they'd think about it.

Shift was almost over and Sara was getting her things out of her locker when Nick walked in, " You ready to go get Griss and then get going? " He asked her.

" You know Nicky, I think I'm kind of tired, and really, I'm not up for a party okay? " She said, hoping he would understand.

What she wasn't counting on was that he kept his end of the bargain. He picked her up, threw here over his shoulder and they made way to Grissom's office. He knocked on the door and walked in. Nick turned around so Sara could face Grissom, since she was still over his shoulder.

" Honey, are you ready to go yet? " She asked, sighing. Grissom's eyes were wide, and before he could say anything, Nick started walking away.

" I'll see you later then hun. " Sara said, as she was taken out of his office.

She giggled as they walked outside, Grissom had his jacket on, and was right behind them. Nick turned to face Grissom, so Sara looked at the sunset as they talked. " You taking your car and following? Or am I taking your wife, and you have to come and get her? " He said, his big Texan smile all over his face.

Grissom chuckled, " We'll go on one condition... " Grissom would have finished, but Sara cut him off.

" No, I'm tired and don't want to go, " She smiled. She was starting to get annoyed, but... was still happy.

" Ah, sure you do Sis. " Nick drawled out, still smiling.

Sara sighed. " Fine. " Sara wasn't expecting what happened next. Nick set her down on the ground, only to be picked up in a huge bear hug and he spun her around. " Thank you. " He put her down, and started walking to his Tahoe. " I'll see you there. " He pulled his sunglasses on his face and smiled, walking backwards.

Sara smiled, " See ya there cowboy. " She teased, and received a huge smile from him.

" I'll be there. " He hopped in, turned his music on, and then went to back out, only stopping by them.

" You guys want a ride? " He asked them, Sara looked at Grissom, and he at her. They both just shrugged, and got in with Nick.

Grissom had insisted that Sara sit in front, he was the gentleman and would sit in back, but Nick just put the cup holders up, so Sara sat in the middle of them. Nick told Sara to get his favorite CD out. She opened us his black CD holder and flipped right to the page, taking out his Country CD mix that she had made him. She put it in.

" Thank you. I was told to ask you, from Catherine, do you have ultrasound photos? Cause if you do, you're going to show us at the party. " Nick said, and they listened to the music.

" Of course we have photos Nicky. " Sara smiled.

They pulled up and got out. Sara opted for walking this time, saying, " A girl could only be carried every once in a while, otherwise it's not special anymore. " She had said with sarcasm. They opened the doors and walked in. Cath and Warrick weren't there yet, but Greg and Brass were. By the looks of it Greg, once again, had too much to drink.

" Flip you for it Sara... " Nick said as he searched in his pocket for a coin.

" Flip you for what, Sara? " Grissom asked confused.

" Well, when Greg gets drunk, someone has to take him home. No-one else ever will, so Nick and I flip for it. " Sara smiled.

" Well, didn't we come with Nick anyway. " Grissom looked to Nick, then back at his wife.

" Yes we did, but Greg drove himself here, so either we take Greg in his own car... " Sara started.

" Or I take Greggo in mine and you guys drive his back. " Nick finished.

Grissom smirked. He wished he would have joined them a long time ago, instead of always hiding. Now... everything was different, and he liked it that way.

They flipped the coin, Nick calling heads, and Sara tails, who-ever got it right, was supposed to take Greg's car, and not Greg.

Nick caught the coin, wished Sara luck, saying she'd need it, and looked at the coin.

" Damn... it's tails. " Nick scoffed and Sara smirked.

Sara smiled, and walked over to Greg, while Nick and Grissom followed, but not too closely. They sat and waited, about twenty minutes later, Cath and Warrick finally arrived.

" Sorry we're late, traffic was horrible from our end. " Catherine took a seat next to Sara. " You boys run along, I want to have a little woman to woman talk okay? " Catherine said, not expecting anyone to say otherwise.

Greg stood, " Before I go, I want to sing a number Papa Olaf taught me... " Greg cleared his throat and began. " _I love to go swimmin, with bow legged women, and swim between their legs..._ " Before he could finish, Sara stood.

" Okay, first of all Greg, Papa Olaf didn't teach you that, you got that off of MASH when Colonel Potter was singing in the shower, and second of all, I think we all agree here that right now the last thing we want to hear, is your beautiful voice. "

" You're just jealous. " Greg slurred, and smiled, as Sara sat him down at the boys table. " Play nice. " She said sarcastically, then went and sat back down.

" Okay, I know you have them, I want to see photos of the Ultra Sound. " Catherine could barely contain herself.

Sara smiled brightly, and pulled it out of her purse, handing it to Catherine. Catherine was smiling, when she stopped and her eyes got wide.

" Sara... is this... are you? " Catherine looked up, tears in her eyes, a bright smile on her face.

Sara smiled and took the paper, holding so both Cath and she could see it. " There's the first babies hand."

**Muh Ahahaaaha! Don't you LOVE cliffies! I know I do! I just wanted to apologize, there was no excuse for my delays. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**No Worries,**

**Sidle Chick**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N** Again, there is no excuse for how long I'm taking, I hope you guys enjoy this, and stick with me! For the people whose stories I always read and review right away, I haven't been lately, I've been having computer problems, and have 42 fan fic's I have to read! lol.

Please forgive me for how long this took.

**Disclaimer: No, they aren't mine! - sobs - hell, I don't even want then all, Grissom would do fine for me! lol!**

**Summary: see Chapter one**

**Dedication: SaraSidleGrissom: My Sister, Friend, and beta, thanks hun!**

**SassySaraSidle: My Sister, BFF, and my rock, you have supported me through all of my hard times, and, well, this is for you hun!**

**Adrianna Leiren: Another, my little Sister ( not by too far ) and my Friend, thank you Girl, for everything as well!**

**CSIslave: Hey Girl, how are ya? Haven't heard from ya in awhile ( another sign I need to update more often) Keep up the awesome work girl.**

**ChasingxRabbits: You and everyone above that I mentioned inspire me, keep up the great work Girl!**

**Spoilers: none that I know of... and Nicky DOES NOT have a moustache in this! lol.**

**Here is chapter 8! I'm so sorry for how long it's taking me, no excuse for it. I'm stick on this story as well, so, it'll take me a while to think of what happens next. So, I'm doing some Time Travel, and I hope you aren't mad at me.**

** Chapter 8 **

**... Five months later ...**

Sara awoke to Grissom singing in the shower. She smiled to herself, got out of bed, slipped into her robe, and headed for the kitchen. She walked in and looked at the coffee pot sadly. Oh, how she missed the taste of the strong hot liquid, sliding down her throat. She sighed, opened the fridge in their new and beautiful home - in which they have held, and are intending to hold more, gatherings with their friends - and got some orange juice out. She poured herself a cup, sat down on a barstool and read the paper.

Grissom emerged from the shower, got dressed and came out. He wrapped his arms behind Sara, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. " Good morning. " He smiled.

She placed her cup down, sat the newspaper down, and turned the barstool to face him. She placed a soft loving kiss to his lips.

" Great morning. "

Grissom smiled brightly, as did she, and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee.

Sara went, took a shower and got dressed. Wearing her maternity clothes and coming out. Since they had been together, she had quit straightening her hair, since he told her he liked it so very well, with curls.

They hopped into their Tahoe and drove to the lab.

Grissom said he'd be there in a minute, so Sara headed for the break room. Nicky was there already, and playing a video game with Warrick. Greg was cheering on the one who was winning, first he'd yell ' go Warrick, you're kicking his ass ' then if Nicky would make a combat, he'd be cheering for Nicky. Greg would do just about anything to fit in.

Catherine was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, smiling as the boys played, but more watching Warick then anything else.

Sara walked by her, and startled her with her question. " You like what you see? " she teased softly.

Cath jumped slightly, then smirked at Sara, " Depends on what you think I'm looking at. "

Sara smiled, and sat down next to her, " Oh, I don't know, maybe someone with brilliant green eyes, mostly known as tall dark and handsome Warrick Brown? " Sara whispered to her, smiling teasingly.

" Well, that's for me to know, and NO one else to find out. " She smiled at Sara, keeping quiet, yet revealing her answer and asking her to keep quiet.

Sara smiled, and when they boys paused their game to see what the ladies were talking about, they both smiled and said " Nothing. " in unison.

Grissom came in on their last comment, arching an eyebrow and shrugging it off.

" Not much today guys. " He said as the rest of the team came to the table, sat down, and put most of their attention on him.

" Greg, Sara, you two have a DB.Information is on the slip. Sara, take it easy today. " He smiled at her, as she grabbed the slip.

" Cath, Warrick, Hit and Run on the strip, O'Riley is waiting for you. "

Sara smiled and whispered to Cath, " Have fun. " she smiled, and got up.

" I'm driving. " Greg yelled, as they walked out of the room.

" Dream on. " she smiled, snatching the keys from him.

Catherine smiled, and her and Warrick walked out.

" Nicky, you and I got a B&E, let's roll. " Grissom smiled and walked out. Nick got up and joined him.

Sara and Greg arrived at the scene in record time with her driving. They got out, got their kits and headed for where Brass was standing.

" Hey, DB's name is Stacy Krux, age twenty- four. Looks like a robbery gone wrong. " Brass said, looking at them through his sunglasses.

" Where's the uniforms? " Greg asked Brass, looking around.

" They never showed up, it's just us three, but I called in, and they have some on their way. " Brass said annoyed.

Sara and Greg started heading for the house, when a man jumped out of the bushes and started firing.

Brass was hit in the shoulder, and Sara drew her gun. " Drop it! " She yelled pointing it at him, Greg drew his as well.

He dropped his weapon, and Sara, still pointing the gun at him, started walking toward him slowly, " Kick the gun away! "

He did so, as she got closer to him, once she kicked the gun further away with her foot. She kept one hand on the gun, and the other for her radio. she picked it up, and talked through it.

" I need an officer, we have an officer down! This is CSI Sidle, we need an officer immediately, Brass is down! " Sara yelled through it, keeping her eye on the man before her, who was holding his hands in the air.

Grissom and Nick were driving to their scene when Sara's message was sounding on the scanner.

Nick turned it up, looking at Grissom.

Grissom's eyes were wide, and he did a sharp turn, and headed for Sara and Greg's crime scene.

They made it there before the officers did, and saw Greg crouching over Brass, looking at something.  
" Where's Sara? " Grissom asked concerned as the both hopped out of the Tahoe, the walked quickly up to where Greg was and Saw her.

The man made movement, since more people were there, as he went to dart for the gun on the ground.

" Freeze! " Sara yelled, the man immediately froze.

Grissom's heart was in his throat, as the officers finally showed up, and got behind the man, hand cuffing him, and leading him to the car. Sara lowered her weapon, sighing shakily, tilting her head back, then walking over. " How's Brass? " She asked, ignoring the looks of worry.

The ambulance came, and loaded him up, and took him to Desert Palms, leaving the four CSI's standing on the road, watching it drive away into the distance.

I am still unsure of what I want to happen in this, it isn't coming as easily as Marriage of Convenience came lol.

I hope ya'll liked it, and PLEASE leave a review, whether it's to tell me you hated it, or it was stupid, or if ya loved it! Please just tell me!

No worries,

sidle chick!


	9. Chapter 9

A:N: I'm so sorry everyone for the delay everyone, there is no excuse for how long I'm taking, and I may or may not make a sequel, it depends on reviews and time. lol. Again, this is for everyone out there, you guys are keeping the GSR world going. You all are my inspiration to write. This is also the very last chapter of this story, so I hope y'all like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, not that I want all CSI's just Grissom, Nicky, maybe a little Brass here and there... oops, wow did I say that out loud? lmao.

Spoilers: None that I know of... do you know of? confusion lol

Chapter 9

Quick A:N: I wanted to thank Silverian Rose for pointing about a mistake I had made, I had meant two put her at 6 months in the last and wrote it wrong, again, thank you so very much for pointing that out to me. Yeah, my sister had twins and I think she carried hers till due date but you're right, most twins come early. So for everyone to know, I made the mistake and in the last chapter Sara was NOT supposed to be at eight months, but at six. slaps forehead I hope I haven't confused anyone, this was a big mistake on my part for letting my imagination get control over me and not watching what I was doing. Thank you so very much to Silverian Rose for pointing that out to me. :) So, I'll probably be making it a little more confusing by trying to fix my mistake right now. lol Since Sara was supposed to be at six months not eight, she IS six months now, and we're just gonna hope that we can overlook that mistake I made, which I feel horrible for. So, she IS six months as of now, lmao not eight, slap me later. lol. So, down below, where I put two months later, she when then be eight months pregnant. lol, sorry for the mistake y'all.

Sara walked into the lab, Grissom on her side, as it always seemed to be that way now. Grissom seemed to be wherever she was. After the incident with Greg and Brass a week ago, Sara had been confined to the lab. She wasn't to happy about it, but in the end, she finally agreed. Only for the sake of her un born children. However, Grissom had not won the fight, and still occurring battle, of Sara taking maternity leave. Sara planned on working until a week before her due date. Grissom was not to happy with this, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

After everyone left for their assignments, Sara sat down in the break room, going over old cases. Grissom went into his office to finish up on paperwork. Every five minutes Grissom would get up and look out his door into the break room, to check and see how Sara was.

Sara would often look up and catch him, and smile a bit as he'd quickly duck back into his office, thinking she hadn't seen him. For the first twenty minutes, Sara thought it was sweet, after about a half hour, it was starting to get irritating, knowing she was being watched. After what seemed like forever, Sara pushed back her chair, and moved to the couch, when he wasn't looking, and now she wouldn't be able to see him checking up on her. What she didn't think of, was that if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her.

Grissom waited another five minutes, before getting up, and casually walking over to the door, with a file in his hand, so he could ever so slightly peek over it to check on her. After reaching the door way, he lifted his eyes slowly over the folder file, to see Sara's empty seat. As if in slow motion, in his mind, he felt the file drop from his hand. He started at a quick walk, which turned to a jog to the break room, his eyes scanning the area. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a file, her eyes slowly lifting up to meet his worried blue ones.

" You okay? " She asked simply. His answer was to come over, sit down next to her, wrap his arms around her, kiss her head, and whisper, " Yeah, I am now. " He held her for awhile longer, before getting up. He offered her his hand up.

Sara looked up at him confused. " Come with me. " He smiled, helping her stand from the couch, and holding her hand, leading her to his office. She kept her case file in the other hand.

" Gil...? " She asked confused.

He just smiled simply. " Sit hun, you can work in here on my couch it's much more comfortable. "

She smiled coolly. " Are you really worried about me sitting on an uncomfortable couch, or do you just want me in here so you can check up on me? " She smiled, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

Grissom's cheeks tinted a soft pink, and he smiled, looking down at the papers on his desk. " All right, can I choose both? "

She smiled, easing herself on the couch, putting up a hand when Grissom went to get up and help her. " Yes you can choose both. " She finally sat down on the couch, re opening her file, and picking up right where she left off.

Two Months Later

Grissom had finally won the battle of Sara staying home on maternity leave, however she refused to make him stay home all day just so he could watch her lay around, or walk around. She insisted on him going to work. He insisted on having someone come and stay with her. Sara compromised with him. Someone could drop in and check on her, but didn't have to stay. He warily went along with this idea.

Brass dropped in about two hours after Grissom left for work, to find Sara locking the front door and heading down the steps.

" Where are you off to? " He smiled, leaning against his car.

She looked up form her purse, smiling. " To the grocery store. "

He smiled, as did she, as he helped her down into her seat, and closed her door. He jogged around to his side, got in, and headed for the store.

As they wondered through the isles. it was like shopping with a child, Brass would throw some sort of junky food in the cart, and Sara would take it back out, replacing it with something healthy.

As they were walking down isle four, Sara immediately stopped pushing the cart, clutching her stomach with both hands. Brass turned around and was at her side in no time. " Hey, are you all right? " He said, supporting her with his arms.

" I think my water just broke. " Sara said, her breathing quickening a bit.

" All right, I'll call an ambulance. " He said, getting his cell phone, worried as Sara kept mumbling, 'it's to soon', over and over again. He called for the paramedics.

" They're on their way hun, you just hold in there. " He said, supporting her, helping her over and outside to a bench.

Sara practiced her breathing while waiting.

After about five minutes, the ambulance arrived, loaded Sara up, and took off. Brass got in his car and drove to the lab, running through the halls and all most knocking people over, and barging into the break room where Catherine was.

" Where's Gil?" He asked, out of breath.

" In his office, why? " Catherine asked worriedly.

" Sara, having the baby. " He said, taking a deep breath and getting ready to run to Gils office, but was stopped by seeing Gil in the hall, about two feet from him, his eyes wide.

" Sara's what... ?" He asked eyes still wide.

" She's having the baby, ambulance took her to desert palms. " He said, still out of breath, as Gil ran out to the parking lot, getting in his car and rushing over to the hospital. He went to the information desk, got her room number and was flying down the halls. When he came to her room, before going in he could hear her moaning. He came in, seeing her eyes squeezed shut, gripping the side of the bed, and the other hand holding the hand of a nurse.

He rushed right over to her side, grabbing her other hand and moving a stray hair from her face. " Hey baby. "

She looked up at him, putting a smile on her face for a second. " Hey sweetie. " She said rather hoarsely.

The nurse smiled, and after Sara's contraction was done, she left the room, allowing Grissom to sit in the chair next to the bed.

After about ten hours of contractions and pushing, the first baby was out. Now they had to get the second baby out.

" All right Mrs. Grissom, come on, just one more push. "

Sara's body was weak, and she was exhausted, but being the strong willed woman she was, she nodded and Grissom held out his hand, she smiled tiredly, taking it and sitting up a bit more so she could push. She pushed till her face was red. Some of her wet curls sticking to the side of her face. After one more push, you, once again, could hear the cry of another baby. Sara closed her eyes, she was so tired, as she cried tears of joy. Even Grissom's eyes were teary. They brought their babies over and gently handed them to their mother. After holding them for awhile, and Grissom taking pictures, Sara was now taking pictures of Grissom holding the babies.

next day

All but Warrick and Catherine were there so far. Brass, Nick, and Greg dropped by to see the newest members of the ' family. ' Everyone got their picture taken with the babies, and they even got a few pictures of Uncle Nick and Grandpa Brass tearing a bit. Being late, Catherine and Warrick finally came in, Warrick chuckling as Nick wiped a tear from his cheek.

Catherine of coarse walked right over, giving Sara a gentle hug, as she looked at the baby in Sara's arms, and the baby in Grissom's arms. She smiled brightly, as Sara gently handed Catherine the baby.

" What are their names. " Catherine asked, smiling down at the baby. Warrick smiled from across the room at the sight of Catherine and a baby in her arms.

Sara smiled. " Well, you're holding little Hayden Aaron Grissom. " She smiled at her son in Catherine's arms.

" And this. " Grissom smiled down to the little girl in his arms. " This is Larissa Beth Grissom. "

Catherine smiled. " They are beautiful you guys. "

After taking more pictures, and everyone giving hugs and congrats around the room, They all left, leaving the happy parents with their little family.

" Gil they're so beautiful. " She smiled.

He smiled as well, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

" Just like their mommy. "

She smiled. " I love you so much. "

He smiled right back. " I love you too, For Better or Worse. " He smiled softly.

" For better or worse. " She smiled saying back. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers softly.

The End... right?

Please please please R&R! This, is, the last chapter, and the end of the series for this one.

Thanks y'all for sticking with this story.

No Worries,

Baby Grissom


End file.
